Anywhere, Everywhere
by Emory-Rikku
Summary: It's funny how your life can change within the time span of a single minute. Now just to figure out if it's a good thing. Oh, and what is this about a mate?


_**Anywhere, Everywhere**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is my first story. **

It was Sunday morning. Otherwise known as cleaning day at the Higurashi house. I am currently taking out the trash. I walked into the evergreen backyard, smiling slightly. It was just about to turn fall, which meant the leaves were still green, and the grass was light. The cold breeze wrapped around me as I lifted the trashcan lid, letting the sickening smell of sour milk and half-decomposed food enter my nose as I threw the trash bags in and shut the lid quickly. No one was outside at the neighboring houses, and at the moment everything was still, except for the sound of the "miniature pond" I had helped my grandfather build many years ago. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 15 years old, actually today was my birthday, marking that my age was exact. I live with my grandfather, who is very superstitious. He still believes in the Japanese legends told from long ago, such as mythical creatures called demons or those scrolls that are used to protect houses from them. I honestly don't believe that they exist. I mean, possibly a very long time ago there could have been mammals that were a new species of animal that looked similar to them, but whatever. Even my father believed these tales. Before he passed, he gave me this necklace. It is told to hold the souls of ancient demons inside of it. It is a single, rather large looking pearl with a bright pink light coming from it. I think it reflects off the sun. I put it in a locket around my neck, and that's where it has been for three years. There is also my little brother Souta, who is three years younger than me. He has jet black hair, like I do, and it is spiky with bangs. He has brown eyes, also like me and a child looking face, even being 12 as he is. His personality is loud, and caring. He is a overall good brother, but of course he gets annoying. I get overprotective of him, for example he got bullied in third grade for being "short." Although it was pointless because he was average hidth. There's also my mother, who is the kindest person you will ever meet. She is a gentle person who almost never yells. I can't remember the last time she cried either, except five years ago when my father passed. We will not get into that. Finally, there is my cat Buyo. He is a white and orange tabby, with a tan spot over his right eye. He is quite overweight, being as lazy as a house cat could possibly be. He trudges around the house for no particular reason and sometimes plays with us. But mainly he lays on the living room or in on my bed. I walked back in the house and grabbed the broom. Next I went to sweep the shrine. About an hour later, I went and laid on the couch to watch TV for a while. Suddenly, I heard my mother say, "Kagome, Sango is calling for you!" I walked into the kitchen where she held the phone out for me. I thanked her and took it, and headed to my room to talk to her in silence. "Hey Kagome! Are you busy today?" She cheerfully asked me. I looked at my alarm clock that said 12:43 PM. I thought for a moment before I replied " Well, I just finished chores for the day, so I think I am free. Why do you ask?" I probably already knew she was going to ask if we could go to the mall, like she did EVERY weekend. I usually said no. "Wanna go to the mall? WAIT, and before you say no I promise to drive you there this time. AND I will even buy you something!" She pleaded. "You don't have to do that, but sure Sango-chan. I'll go ask my mother." I put the phone on mute and went to ask my mother. "Sure dear. Just be back before dinner. And do you have money? ...How are you going to get there?" After explaining the plans to her, and her giving me some money to spend, I told Sango that I could. She said she'd be there in half an hour. I hung up, and went to my closet. I picked out a baby pink tee that was black and black sweats. Yes, I was really that lazy. Then I put them on, then brushed my hair and teeth. For a final touch I put on black eyeliner on the bottom and the top. I smiled slightly and put on some white loafers. "SIS, YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" My brother, Souta shouted. I picked up my yellow backpack and walked towards the door. _'Wait. Why am I bringing this?_' I decided to bring it anyway. It had random things in it, even a set of spare clothes. Why? Because usually when I went somewhere with Sango, she asked me to spend the night over. I placed my almost wore out Nokia cellphone in the side pocket and walked to Sango's car. She greeted me as I got in the car."You look..comfy" She playfully said as I laughed. "I never said I was going to get all dressed up. You look nice though." I complimented her loose Grey cami and dark denim jeans with Grey knee high boots. She also had her usual pink eyeshadow that highlighted her. She had her brown hair tied in a high ponytail with a sparkly red ribbon "Thank-ya." "Meh,whatever. Just drive." She started the car again and about 20 minutes later we got to the mall. "Yay!" She exclaimed jumping up and down as we walked to the mall entrance. After finding a store to go to, we looked around for a while. "Who in their right mind would buy this?" Sango picked up an item of clothing from someones basket. It was faded yellow tights with neon maroon stripes. To make it worse, they were supposed to be 'fashionably' ripped at the knees, and on the sides it had slits going down the sides. To top it off, it was splatter-painted with red and purple paint. It looked like something that a dog got a hold of and threw into a can of paint. A teenager with half pink hair and half black hair hastily walked over. She had star shaped glasses and wore clothes that clearly belonged on a anime show. She scowled and snatched it away from her. "I would." She walked away angrily. I laughed at Sango's pissed off expression. I saw her pick up a item from the shelf. "I would throw this at her, but I am to mature for that." I laughed and started looking around again. In the end I bought a pair of knee high boots that were white and had silver ribbons going up the front. Sango bought a long jacket that was white and had purple stripes on it. It had two pockets on the side. "It was expensive, but completely worth it." She said sticking it in the blue bag. I agreed with her, since mine wasn't particularly cheap either. After shopping for another hour or so, I suggested we get something to eat. We stopped at the food court and ordered. I got a turkey and cheese sub sandwich and chips, while Sango got a cheeseburger and potato chips. We sat down at the car shaped seats they have at the mall. "I love these seats." Sango said bouncing on the cushy seat. "Usually everyone tries to sit here before us huh?" She nodded. After eating for a moment, her eyes landed on a person. She stared for a moment, her mouth slightly agape. Finally I looked up at her, then to the direction of where she was looking. There, at another car, was a boy. He had dark brown, if not black hair tied into a tiny ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had long bangs shielding his eyes as he was apparently on his phone. When he looked up, I noticed the strangest thing. He had dark purple eyes. _'Probably contacts. Still weird though.'_ To me, he looked around 17 if not older. He had on a white t-shirt and light denim jeans, with white tennis shoes as far as I could see. He was definitely handsome, I could see why Sango would stare. "Who is that..?" She muttered to herself. I shrugged. "Go talk to him. He is all alone." I said to her. She looked at me in horror. "Are you crazy? He might be waiting for his girlfriend for all we know..!" I shrugged again. "Fine, I will bring him to you." I smirked at her expression and ignored her pleas as I walked over to him. After a moment he looked up at me. "Yes, hello?" He wore a shocked expression, but then it changed to one of normality. "Why are you sitting here by yourself?" I asked unsure of what to say. "Oh, well you see, my friend never shows up on time for anything. In fact, I think he is still asleep as we speak." He checked his phone again, but probably didn't get a response back. "Oh well, my uh..friend was saying hi. She..said she remembers you from eh..somewhere.." I was never a good liar. He raised an eyebrow and looked over at Sango-chan who was looking at anywhere else but us, and chewing on her index thumbnail. "Oh does she? By the way, who do I have the pleasure of standing before?" I laughed lightly before saying, "I'm Higurashi Kagome, and you?" He stuck out his hand before saying "Houshi Miroku." We shook, and he gathered his food and went to the trashcan before going over to where Sango sat. He took the seat by her and tried to strike up conversation. "So where is it that you thought you've seen me before at?" He asked with a knowing glint in his eye. I stifled a laugh and got up to put my tray up. "Hm...maybe it was at school.." "I'm home schooled." "Oh, well maybe it was at the..bowling alley!" "I have never been to a bowling alley in all my life." I couldn't take any more of her suffering, so I pretended to get up again and throw something away. When I had gotten back, Miroku was laughing at something Sango had said. When I sat down again, he said "I know you were." "Yeah well, I never told KAGOME to tell you that, don't blame me." I laughed nervously. We talked for a while and I couldn't help but notice how much he flirted with Sango(which was adorable), before he said that he had to go meet his friend who never showed up. He gave each of us his number, though. Before he left he said, "Oh I almost forgot, my dear." He walked up to Sango and grabbed her hand and bent on one knee._'Is he going to propose to her..?'_ I looked expectantly at him before he said"..Will you bear my child?"After a moment of shock, and a feeling of something on her behind, she reached down and slapped him upside the head. "Y-You pervert..!" Her face was bright red. He got up and rubbed his head, mumbling something about bad karma. "Well anyways, hope to see both of you soon!" He winked at us and left. I was laughing by the time it was over, and Sango started to get angry. "Come on. We haven't shopped enough yet." She dragged me behind her as we went to another store.

-Two hours later-

"Oh come ON Kagome! Just one more store!" "No." "Please?" "NO." "But I really want to go in this one!" "Okay, then go in by yourself. I will wait out here." "Alright. Fine." She went in the store, and I went over and sat on a nearby bench, watching people pass. I sorted out my bags and crossed my legs, bored. I looked at the ground and spaced out for a moment, when a shadow loomed over mine. I looked up quickly, but there was no one standing there._ 'Come on Kagome, your being stupid.'_ I was still a bit worried, so I texted Sango.

**Me: Going to restroom. Be back in five.**

**Sango-chan:Ok**

I got up and carried my three bags with me to the bathroom. After I washed my hands and looked in the mirror for eyeliner smudges, I went back outside. Sango wasn't back yet, so I waited outside. Wait. What store were we at again? I looked in my bag for my phone, to find that I must have left in the bathroom. When I checked though, it wasn't in there. So I must have left it by the bench.. I started to panic. _'No problem. Just find a bench and you will find the store!"_ I took my own advice, and walked around. There was no benches to be seen. I mentally kicked myself. Had I known the store name, I could have looked it up. But since I didn't.. "Oh there you are!" Sango ran over to me, holding my phone in her hand. "You left this on that bench." "Oh." I couldn't put it into words how glad I was that she found me. We decided to go home after that. She was tired too, and it was close to "dinner" for us. We usually ate late. After Sango dropped me off, I waved goodbye to her as she drove away. I lugged my bags AND my heavy backpack back all the way up the stairs. "Welcome home." Said my mother. "Souta, I bought you one of those giant gummy bears you like so much." I said getting it out of the bag. "Thanks sis! Green right?" "Duh." He smiled and ran up to his room with it, completely ignoring mother's remark of "Not until you eat." I laughed and ate the grilled chicken pasta she made and helped with the dishes. Then grandpa came in and put in a movie about you guessed it. Demons. Oh, but it gets better. These demons supposedly have lived with humans without them knowing it. Then out of nowhere, they decide to try and take over. In the end, the demons slaughtered over half of the worlds population and the rest live in fear. Such a nice story don't you think? By the time it was over, it was about 6:00 PM. So I went up to my room and studied for the pop quiz we always had on Monday. Then I hung up my clothes for tomorrow. I didn't plan on doing anything work related for at least a day. When I had done that, I laid down on my bed and slept until the next morning.

I woke up before my alarm even went off. It was 5:00 AM. After yawning, I took a shower and watched TV for an hour since there was nothing else to do. When it was close to six I got up and got dressed. I chose a white jacket that went to my waist and cuffed sleeves and a shirt with multicolored blue swirls on it, with dark blue tights. Then I put on my boots that I had gotten yesterday. I then decided to put on dark blue eyeliner and then brushed my teeth. I didn't look half bad. I heard Souta yawn from the other room, and then thought to go downstairs and make breakfast. I put toast in the toaster and cooked eggs while pouring juice into four cups. I don't know why, but I was in a good mood today. When that was all good and done, I put strawberry jam on the toast and sprinkled cheese on the eggs. My whole family loved when I did. By the time I was done, everyone was up and about. I passed out the plates to everyone and sat down to my own. "Wow. This is delicious! I want more." Said my grandpa getting up. I laughed lightly. "Thanks, but it was nothing. It's just toast and eggs!" "Thank you for making breakfast dear." I smiled at my mom and went upstairs to get my backpack. School would start in about 45 minutes, and I had to walk. _'Lucky Sango, being older than I am.'_ I scoffed and headed out the door. Right as I headed past a corner, I heard footsteps behind me. I thought nothing of it. When I stopped to pick up the book I had dropped, the person behind me stopped too. It struck me as odd. I sped up a little faster, and so did they. Scared,I broke out into a run but didn't get far. I heard a harsh voice whisper in my ear "You can't outrun me," before everything dissipated to darkness.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was in a well lit room, that had maroon walls and black carpet. The color was slightly faded, I noticed. I was lying on a dark green couch. There was a dresser beside me that was chipped and a light brown desk in the corner. I sat up and reached for my fathers necklace. It was still there, thankfully. I got up and noticed my backpack on the floor next to the desk. I know I certainly didn't put it there. I opened the door that looked like it was about to fall off its hinges, and walked into the dark hallway. "Hello..?" I said into the darkness. When I got no response as expected, I went to a random door and opened it. It went into a kitchen, that had a single light bulb hanging from a string on the ceiling. Since it was still daylight, I was able to see my surroundings thanks to the window by the fridge. I walked farther on, wanting to find if anyone was here. Certainly someone had to be, I didn't kidnap myself. Then, when I got to a random bedroom, I saw a figure in the bed, apparently asleep. I walked over to them, hoping to get an explanation. I feared the worst when I pulled the blanket back, thinking of a monster that could be right here and I would never know. But I certainly didn't expect a boy, probably around 17, with silver hair that was longer than mine and two dog ears perched at the top of his head. He also had fangs, from what I could see where his mouth was slightly open. I reached for his dog ears when suddenly his hand shot up and grabbed my wrist. His angelic face became cold and furious, and his eyes opened to reveal gold eyes that stared accusingly at me. "What the hell is it that you think you're doing?" His voice boomed throughout the silent house, as he sat up. "I..was..uh..." He stood up all the way, and I found out he was a good half a foot taller than me. My eyes widened for a fraction of a second before I glared at him. "You're the one who kidnapped me! Aren't you?" "No shit. Now tell me why do you think that you can come in here without knocking?" I gave him a cold glare before saying "Well what was I SUPPOSED to do? Sit where you left me and hope to not get attacked at any given moment by...what are you?" I said this implying the abnormal features, such as the eyes, fangs,ears and claws that now poked at my skin as he gripped my wrist tighter. "Isn't it obvious? I would think even a idiot as you seem to be would realize that I am a demon. _Half-demon_ to be exact." He spoke the word half-demon as if it were a bad thing. I was silent for a moment before I started laughing. He looked at me as if I were crazy,then in disgust. "You humans are all the same. Just because I am not a whole demon does not mean I can't tear you apart as we speak." He growled this at me and threw my arm back to my side, and came towards me threateningly. "I wasn't laughing at that... A demon? I honestly don't believe it." He raised an eyebrow. "Even if what you say is true, why am I here?" I backed away a bit. He simply stepped towards me more. "I have been watching you. Ever since your father kicked the bucket. I clenched my fists and shouted "How dare you speak of my father that way!" He continued as if I hadn't spoken. "Apparently you are important to my father for some reason. He told me to bring you here. He should be here tomorrow, then we will see what happens." "There is no way I am staying with a monster like you!" "Monster you say?" I looked at him confused. "You know. You are getting to be annoying. I suppose he didn't say you had to be alive." He stepped forward, leaving no room for an answer. I gasped and opened the door, and ran down the hallway. "You have learned nothing have you?" He shouted running after me, faster than I knew was possible._ 'How is he..why is trying to kill me? Demons aren't supposed to be real!' _I ran into the nearest room, which was a bathroom. I quickly locked it before he could open it. "You think a stupid lock can keep me away from you?" I scrambled backwards as he broke through the wood door with his claws. He had made a hole above the doorknob and reached down to unlock it. I looked behind me for a window, but luck not being on my side, nothing was there except for a sink. He glowered down at me, waiting for me to try and attack. I backed up against the wall, my eyes showing not fear, but resentment and confusion. He wrinkled his nose slightly. I tried not to cry as he came towards me. I hadn't cried when father had died, and I certainly wouldn't cry now. I silently pleaded. "You have two choices. Either you choose to stay here until my father deals with you, or you can choose to get blood all over my bathroom floor," He ground out.. I nodded slowly. "Fine." He smirked. "Thought so. Had you agreed from the start, I wouldn't have needed to give you such a scare. I won't hurt you. As long as you stay out of my room that is." He turned and walked away. "W-Wait!" He stopped. "What am I supposed to do now?" He shrugged. "Anything you'd like. Just don't go outside. If you do, either I will hunt you down, or the demons that live near here will find you, and you probably can guess what happens then." He continued on to his room without looking back. I looked at his retreating back in complete horror. I followed him. He abruptly stops as I run into him. "What do you want now wench?" He said annoyed. "I didn't catch your name." "That is because I didn't throw it." I sighed. "Inuyasha. Just Inuyasha." "I'm Kagome.." "Did I ask?" "Well no but-" He slammed the door to his room. "Jerk." I walked to the living room and thought "Wait! My phone! It's in my bag!" I ran to my backpack and picked up what was left of my phone. It was broken in half. Apparently Inuyasha thought this through. I sighed and threw it in the trashcan. Seeing nothing better to do, I looked around at the messy place. I decided to clean up "my" room, and opened the curtains. I gasped at what I saw. It was dark on this side of town..wherever it was, and all the houses were gloomy looking. Had I been in any other situation, I would think it was normal except for the little edgy feeling it gave. No one was outside, and no cars were parked in the driveways. I turned back around and looked for a light switch on the wall. Either it had been ripped out, or it was never put in. I picked up the trash that littered the ground. It was normal things you'd expect to see, such as coke bottles,chip bags, and newspapers. I don't know what I had expected, maybe demon scrolls or spells. Typical me. After I had done that, I saw a couple of books lying on the desk. I read the covers. They were normal book names. One was the story of the Hunchback. I never had read that one, so I picked it up and read it for a while. After a while, I heard the door open. I looked up. Inuyasha stood there, with a expressionless face. "So eh, you clean do you? Follow me, I have chores you can do." I reluctantly put the book back on the desk and followed him through the dark hall back into the kitchen. He pointed to a sink, that was overflowing with dishes. I raised an eyebrow, mockingly. "Really?" "Do them. Then, when you're done, make lunch for us. I'm getting hungry, and I can tell you are too." He waltzed into the living room and turned on the TV. I rolled my eyes and got busy. The sooner I was done, the happier I would be. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. I got the dishes done in about twenty or so minutes, and looked in the cabinet for something to make. All I saw was a bunch of ramen noodle packages, as well as spices and a jar of peanut butter. When I looked in the fridge, there was milk that had gone sour, and rotting apples at the bottom. I covered my nose and shut it back. "Ramen noodles it is." After I cooked them I split them into two bowls, and brought one to Inuyasha. He took it and started eating faster than I had ever seen anyone eat ramen. I sat next to him on the couch warily. He looked at me for a moment, and turned his attention back to the TV. After a few moments of silence, I heard what was probably the front door open. "Inuyasha! You never show up when I tell you do ANYTHING!" I heard a voice I recognized as.. "Yo Miroku! Shut it! I have been busy!" Miroku walked into the living room, and looked at me in complete surprise. "Miroku!" I cried running to him and hugging him. Inuyasha frowned. "What? How do you know him?" "We met at the mall..yesterday?" Miroku replied, putting a soothing hand on my shoulder as I stood next to him. "What has he done to you?" He asked, eying my terrified expression and disheveled appearance. "Nothing, well, he claims to be a demon! He has gone mad!" He growled in response. "Ah, Kagome I wish I could say he was... But he speaks the truth. I would know, considering I've known him all my life. Now tell me, why is it that you are here?Not that it isn't a pleasant surprise?" "You know, I don't really know myself.." "My father has unfinished business with her dead father apparently." I looked down. "I see." "Miroku, you will stay won't you? He broke my phone! I can't even contact anyone!" "That's the point, my dear. I told him I would help keep the 'prisoner' hostage here. Although I had no idea it was going to be you." He sadly said. "W-what do you mean? Is something going to happen to me?" "Not sure." "Hopefully." I glared at Inuyasha, who looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's hope that nothing does. That's all I can say." "Well isn't that helpful?" I murmured helplessly. "Well, have you eaten yet Miroku? I can make you some Ramen Noodles. SINCE SOMEONE didn't buy anything except it. "Keh." "And have you seen the rotting food in the refrigerator?" Miroku sighed. "Yes unfortunately I have. Inuyasha can't go out anywhere in fear that someone will think he is a demon or whatnot. He usually makes me do the shopping around here. I haven't had a chance to be over here in a while, so that is the cause for the rotting food. Well that AND Inuyasha is too lazy to clean it out...and yes it would be nice to have some food, if you don't mind of course." He winked as I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I noticed as I did that their voices became low soft murmurs in the background. It either had something to do with me, or bad news that wasn't meant for me to hear. I turned on the oven again, and got a ramen package out, trying to ignore the dead roach that lay in the corner of the cabinet. _'This place is absolutely revolting! They had better let me go home soon, before I do something about it! _About five minutes later I brought the bowl to the living room and gave it to Miroku. He nodded his thanks and I walked over to the couch and watched whatever was on. Well, I pretended to. I was lost in my thoughts more than I could pay attention to the television. _'I must be missing school too. Before long, my mother will be looking for me. What will I say then? Oh it was nothing. I was kidnapped by a supposed demon, well half demon and I spent the day making ramen noodles.'_ I started to laugh uncontrollably. Inuyasha and Miroku started to look at me weird and I just laughed harder, and clutched my stomach. "What is it that is funny?" Inuyasha asked harshly. "Well, what am I supposed to tell my mother? She is going to be worried sick about me!" Inuyasha let his gaze finally fall on me. "You didn't answer the question, and how should I know or care? You might not even be seeing them again for all you know." "So you DO know?" "Well..not really.." "What is it that you think will happen?" "Um.." I groaned. Almost every question I asked he wouldn't answer directly. It was if he was.. "Your hiding something from me aren't you?" "A lot of things, but none of them that concern you." "Oh? Then why do you keep avoiding my questions?" "I don't know what you're talking about." "You're doing it as we speak!" I looked from him, to Miroku. They both wore an expressionless expression, but I could see a hint of sourness in Miroku's facade.

I need to find out soon, before something were to happen. "Okay, I believe you. I am sorry for doubting you." I smiled the best I could. Miroku believed me, as he immediately smiled back. As for Inuyasha, I could tell he knew I was up to something. "Inuyasha, will you show me to my room? Or is it the one you put me in after you kidnapped me?" "Nah, follow me. I guess you get a room wench. Don't start getting all needy now." "You obviously don't know me at all if you think that." "Don't care to either." I punched him on the arm. "Fine then." I huffed. "Don't touch me." "Touch." I poked his nose. He slapped my hand away. "Immature." How old are you again?" "You should know, you HAVE been stalking me for a while haven't you?" He smirked slightly. "15, yesterday." "That's right." I was baffled. He picked up my backpack, and tossed it to me. "By the way, why did you break my phone?" I said this with a bit of edge to it. "Well, two reasons. One, it fell from the side pocket when I was carrying you. The other is so that you can't contact your family. If they come to this side of town, they ought to be slaughtered by demons. You're lucky you are here with me." "Yeah, so lucky. I would rather be at home.." "Well, that is much to bad, now isn't it?" He smirked as he stopped in front of a door next to his, I noticed. "You can organize it as you'd like, but be quiet at night. That is a demand, not a request." He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. "You make it seem that I am going to be here for a long time." He just chuckled.

I opened the door, and set my bag by a lamp. It was a fairly big room, bigger than the other one at least. The walls were white, and the carpet was plain gray, and a simple red rug lay in the middle, in the shape of an oval. There was a small bookcase in the corner, occupied with only about seven books. The bed was neatly made, with black comforters, and gray pillowcases. I figured out he must have spent time on this room, seeing as it was cleaner than any other part of the house. "It is fine, thank you Inuyasha!" I smiled at him. He nodded sharply and shut the door behind me. There was a window off to the side..did he not think that I could merely climb out it and be on my way? It seemed so easy.. I walked over to the window, to find it locked. "DANG IT." I yelled. I heard Inuyasha laugh from behind the door. I walked over to it and opened it. He still stood there, now laughing at my failed attempt of escaping. "If it were that easy to escape, you'd be gone already." "Hmph." I sort of felt bad, for him being semi-nice me, and of course I try to run away. I walked back into the living room, and looked in the backyard. There was a tiny garden, surprisingly well taken care of. Also, there was a huge tree in the middle of the yard. Hanging from it, was a tire being held by two pieces of rope. I opened it immediately and stepped out. I shivered, as it was still cold out, and walked towards the swing. The grass crunched under me as I walked, just now noticing that my shoes were missing. I sat on the swing and swung for a while. It felt nice, like all my troubles could just fall off me, and I could avoid them, as long as I didn't stop swinging. As silly as it was, it was just what I needed. I noticed in a neighboring houses backyard, there was a little kid all by himself. He had bright orange hair in a high ponytail. From what I could see..he looked like he had a...tail? Yes, it must have been. I swung up again to get a better look. It was a tan and bushy tail, resembling a foxes, or a bunny. He had green eyes currently downcast, staring at the ground as he kicked a stone. He had bright blue pants and a orange shirt._ 'Must be a demon child.'_ I noticed as his ears were pointed, like an elf's were in fairy tales. I wanted to go over there, but remembered Inuyasha's warning. I said instead "Hello!" to the kid. He looked up shocked. I swung up higher and waved. He looked at me for a moment then he got up and ran inside his house. Spirit broken, I swung at a lower and slower pace. I might see him again though. Especially if I was to stay here.. hopefully that wouldn't happen. Shouldn't I be screaming and yelling that I had recently been taken away?Speaking of which, what time was it? I dug the heel of my socks into the ground to stop the swing. Then I got up and ran to the door and swung it open. Miroku looked up startled. "Where's Inuyasha?" "Went to his room for a moment. Why?Do you miss him already?" He smirked. "No, wait..Have you been in contact with Sango-chan lately?" "I talked to her yesterday to make sure I didn't get the wrong number..that's pretty much it. Why do you ask?" "Can you tell her I said hi? And that I am..uh..sick? But I will be back at the latest of next week?" "I would, Kagome-chan, but I am not sure that you will." I looked at him. "Just do it! I don't want her to get worried." "Alright. I will do it, but I make no promises." I nodded, just as Inuyasha came in holding a book. "Oh! Inuyasha? What time is it?" "There's a clock.." He looked around. "Oh. Well there was. The sun is pretty high in the sky, so I would guess it is around 2:00 PM. Why?" I almost fell over. "In less than an hour, my mom and grandfather and even Souta are going to be looking for me! Oh what am I going to do?" I wailed. "Damn wench, stop your complaining! I don't know okay! Stop asking!" He covered his ears as they twitched in annoyance. I sighed. "I'm just scared, and worried." "Scared? Why are you scared? They aren't going to be able to find us, this place is invisible to the human eye." Miroku said, obviously thinking that was the problem. "If only it wasn't.." I murmured, thinking no one heard me. But as I walked to "my" room I felt of golden eyes bore into my back. The rest of the day was uninteresting. Miroku went home around four, and Inuyasha said he was going to go get groceries. It probably bugged him what I said about his house..and again I felt bad. So here I am, cleaning up the house. I told him to bring home light bulbs, so that you could see without fearing someone was hiding in the dark. He hastily agreed, complaining about ungrateful people, whenever I was doing it to help him, not me. It would inspire him not to sit at home all day while his house slowly rotted. I cleaned the living room first, needing seven trash bags to do so. Next was the kitchen and dining room, which didn't need cleaning as much as it needed scrubbing. Lots of it too. I eventually moved to vacuuming, and of course there is no vacuum, so I used a broom and dustpan. The house itself was actually a nice house, once you could see the floor. I paid careful attention not to go in Inuyasha's room either. Although, I can't say I didn't feel curious as to. It took around two hours, and Inuyasha still wasn't back. I know what you're thinking. This is your chance to escape! But it wasn't. Inuyasha locked every door, chained every window, and even put on some scroll thing with Japanese symbols by the door so no one could get in, or out. I asked how he would get back in, and he said they don't effect him. Apparently, he was right as he took this moment to walk in the door. I offered to help with the bags, but of course he thought I would go outside and get away. Pssh, he was probably right too. So instead I helped put in the light bulbs. "Nice job cleaning." He said, shoveling the rotten contents from the fridge and dumping them in the sink. "Thanks." "Hm." I helped put the groceries up. I yawned. "What time is it..?" I said rubbing my eyes. "It's almost eight. Go on to bed, I guess." "Night.." "Night..?" I sleepily went to the room I was supposed to go to..was it the last one? I walked in and laid down. I fell quickly asleep.

…

Inuyasha yawned as he went to his room, desperately in need of sleep. That wench was more work than she was worth. Made him get out and go grocery shopping? Since when did he do that? Good thing he had his hat to cover his ears. He walked over to his bed, to find a lump already taking up the space.

"The hell..?" He pulled back the covers to find a very tired Kagome in his bed. "Stupid helpless woman." He picked her up bridal style and walked to her room. Then he put her in the bed, and went back to his room.

I awoke to the sound..of silence? Usually by now Souta would be getting up and turning his alarm off, and then mama would come in to tell me that I turned off my alarm early..and then I remembered.

I had got kidnapped by the (half)demon Inuyasha, and today his father would be coming to talk to me about unfinished business about my father..I groaned and sat up. Today was NOT my day. At least I don't have school..I laughed dryly. I would take school over a bad tempered half-demon. I sat up, and smoothed my hair down. '_I hope mamma hasn't called the police..they must be worried sick..'_

I then remembered I had a spare set of clothes in my backpack. I got up and took them, then headed to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror my hair was a disheveled mess, but my makeup had came off easily. I sighed and got in the shower, hoping no spiders would climb out of the faucet. When I got out I changed into the plain red t-shirt and the black shorts I had in my backpack. I would NEVER have chosen them for this occasion especially, but I didn't want to wear jeans again, plus my shirt was covered in dust and mud from cleaning. I then put my dirty clothes back in the bag. Hopefully I can get out of here by at the latest tomorrow. It was silent, except for the faint noise of the TV, and the fridge opening. I looked out the window. The sun was just about to rise, so it must be around six. Walking into the kitchen, I noticed Inuyasha wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. "Morning.." I said softly, still tired. "Mhm.. what are you wearing?" I looked down at my outfit. "The rest of my clothes are dirty." He sighed. "It's freezing outside, and my father is coming in about an hour! Honestly, what do you think he will assume if you are dressed like that!" He hissed. "It's just shorts. Don't make such a big deal." He scoffed and turned back to the fridge. "We'll just see what he thinks, then." "We will." Came a masculine voice from behind me. I jumped as I noticed him standing there. "Well hello to you too!" He laughed. "Father? You're early." "I came early to make sure you hadn't killed her yet." Inuyasha's father had long white hair, like Inuyashas, except longer, tied into a ponytail. He had sharp features, and amber eyes, a shade darker than his. He had purple markings on his face and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He stood tall, around 6'7 at least, and had posture that demanded respect. I suddenly felt the strange urge to bow and hug him at the same time. Instead, I smiled gently at him and tried not to show the tiny singe of fear I still had. "So. Ah, You must be Aykoto's daughter."

I nodded sternly, not knowing what to say. "Follow me then." I proceeded to walk, Inuyasha close behind. We walked to the room I was in "I will need to talk to Inuyasha first." "Yes sir." "Come then, Inuyasha." "Yes father." He walked behind his father and he closed the door behind him.

...

Inuyasha sat down, unsure of what to suspect. Maybe his father had planned to hold that girl here until her family pays a large sum of money? Or..maybe he wanted to toy with her and then sell her off to a demon? That would be..amusing. Right? He wasn't sure whether he believed in this or not. "Son." "Father..?" "You have an idea why she's here, don't you?" "Not a clue." "Shame, shame son. I thought more of you." Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Remember the story I told you when you were around 11?" "The one of you and mother?" "Yes.." "You said you knew right off she was your mate.. and that spending one moment without her presence was tiring." "That's correct." "What does this have to do with Kagome?" Her name sounded strange when he said it, it was the first time he'd called her by it, and she wasn't even around to know. "The Higurashi's descendant's daughter. She is your alleged mate.

He was speechless."Wh-what?" He whispered hoarsely. He nodded. "You will start to notice these things. But. There is a specific reason why I chose this moment to tell you, and for you to uh.. bring her here." He raised an eyebrow. "Apparently, someone figured out that Kagome possesses a rare artifact. I have yet to figure out what it is, exactly. But. There are several demons out on the watch for her. In fact, one was with you the same day you came to 'get' her." "Yesterday." "Right. Anyway, that is why she is here. Plus, I can't watch you all day, I have more important business to attend to." "But,.. what if I don't like her like _that?_" "Inuyasha. Really now. Are we back in 4th grade?" "No." "Then stop acting like it. I know these things for a fact, seeming how it happened to me, also." His eyes showed a glazed look for a moment, probably thinking of mother. "Her father and I were close friends. You two met when you were about two years old. Couldn't separate you. Of course, you don't remember. Just trust me. I know it will take time."

"I refuse to partake in this." "If only it were up to you." He chuckled. Inuyasha crossed his arms and scoffed. "Well, it is time for the hard part." "Which is?" "Telling Kagome this." "HAH. Have fun." He smirked a very Inuyasha-like smirk. "We'll see." Inuyasha stood up and went to the door. Thankfully, Kagome was sitting on the couch, reading that old Hunchback of Notre Dame book that he never even started. "Hey, wench." She looked up after a moment. "Hm.." I looked up to see Inuyasha looking pointedly at me. "Go on wench." I closed my book and walked to where Inuyasha's father loitered. He closed the door behind me. "Hello Kagome" He said after I sat down. "Hello.." "How are you?" "Fine. And yourself Mr. Takahashi?" "Call me Inutashio. And I am good, good." There was a moment of silence. "You don't know why you're here are you?" I had a puzzled and horrified look on my face. "Can't say I do."

Inutashio begun to explain what he had told Inuyasha, leaving out the part about the demons pursuing her.

When he was finished, he expected her to be freaked out, or reluctant that a half-demon was to be her partner in life. It has happened before. Instead, she looked at him in surprise. "I thought you were going to kill me." He had a good five minute laugh out of that. She smiled at him slightly. " I see.. I suppose this means I won't be able to go home now does it?" She looked sad. "That doesn't mean that at all.. but it is complicated. We will talk about arrangements later. Come, lets go to the living room." She nodded.

'_This is too much to comprehend. I'm not sure I can do this.. I am pretty sure we hate each other. Well.. I don't 'hate' anyone exactly.. but he's not on my list of spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-kinda-guys either.'_

She didn't care. She didn't care that he/Inuyasha is a hanyou. This thought occurred to both Inuyasha and his father. Inuyasha had been listening through the door, hanging on to every word they spoke. _'This is ridiculous...'_ Suddenly the door opened and he fell flat on his face. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in surprise. She then started laughing. "That's what you get for listening in on our conversation." Inutashio said knowingly. He scoffed and stood up. Things only became awkward after that. He couldn't get either of them to speak. "Well. I guess I'll be leaving..?" He said. "NO!" Shouted Kagome, grabbing on to his sleeve. He looked at her in surprise. "Oh yes. I remember now. Inuyasha." "Huh?" "Kagome wants to go back to where she originally lived." "What! No way!" He growled. "She needs to be back at school. Her parents are already looking for her." He sighed. Kagome stood and went to the bathroom. "How am I supposed to protect her if she's miles down the road?" "It's simple." "Really now?" He scoffed. "You shall go to school with her." "But what about my..appearance?" His father pulled a necklace out of his coat pocket. "A concealment spell...?" "Indeed it is. It will give you human characteristics as long as it stays on." "Right.." "What do you say?" He handed it to Inuyasha. "Thanks..?" "Oh. Uh-sure." "Wait, what?" "Er-never mind." Inuyasha didn't get a chance to reply however as Kagome came in and sat down. Inutashio said "Kagome. You will be able to return to your home place." "Really?" She shot up immediately. "Yes. There's a catch though." "Oh." "Yes. From this day forward Inuyasha will be going everywhere that you attend. "Even school?" "Now you_'r_e getting it. _Tell me you're joking.'_ She thought. "Oh.." "There's a reason for everything, Kagome. You will just have to trust me for this." "Alright.." She didn't sound convinced. Kagome got up and went to pack her things. Inuyasha came in her room and said "You want to leave **now**?" "Yes. We can right?" She looked up at him. "Er. I suppose." He left and went to his own room to gather what most teenagers needed on their first day of high school. Why was he doing this again? For some stupid girl he hardly knew? He suppressed a growl of protest.

I packed everything up, glad to be able to see my family again. I even grabbed the Hunchback of Notre Dame book that was about half-way finished. Then the thought struck me. What about the little boy that sat all alone outside? I decided I would ask later. Maybe there was some way I could meet him, he seemed so sad. Once I was done I went to the living room and waited. Inutashio looked like he was about to get up and leave. Then again, he probably was. "It was nice meeting you," I walked towards him. "Same to you, Kagome." He then smiled slightly. Inuyasha came out. "Well. Lets go." He lugged behind him a small suitcase, and had on a red baseball cap. "You are NOT staying with my family." I stated. He contorted his face in anger for a moment, then put the suitcase back.

"Now were ready."

On the long drive over, Inuyasha kept complaining about why he couldn't meet my family.

"Well, what are we supposed to say huh? This is a demon-" "Half-Demon" "-that I just met, and now he is going to be in our lives for the next three years until I move out?" "Sounds good to me." "No! That sounds _terrible._" "Just say that-" "Inuyasha. That's enough. It is her decision whether or not she chooses to make your existence public. Hopefully she will come around, I'm sure she will."

Inuyasha simply huffed in reply and faced the window. I kept quiet, and watched the cars and houses fly by. No one was outside, still, even though it had to be mid-morning at least. Que the growling stomach. Inutashio looked at me. "Hungry, eh?" "Yeah.." I made a embarrassed smile. "So am I!" Shouted Inuyasha from the front. "You are always hungry. No surprise there." They both smirked at the exact same time, the exact same type too. It was sort of scary how they could be so alike, yet different.

A few miles later he pulled in a drive-thru and ordered breakfast.

After that, he pulled out again and started towards my house. "What are you going to say to my parents?" I asked while eating a muffin. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it. I thought this through entirely." "Oh.." I wasn't entirely convinced.


End file.
